The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEVP08385’. ‘KLEVP08385’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in Spring 2006 in New South Wales, Cobbitty, Australia between the proprietary female Verbena parent, ‘00.050.40’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Verbena parent, ‘00.051.18’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was first propagated in Fall 2006 by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over four generations. ‘KLEVP08385’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 8, 2008 and in Switzerland on Aug. 15, 2008. ‘KLEVP08385’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.